


The Snowy Road Home

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (smutty) fanfics day 7Clyde and Kadlyn are caught off guard by a winter storm while coming home from a trip.





	The Snowy Road Home

Clyde pursed his lips as he drove down the highway, snow blowing from every direction. He had hoped to avoid the worst of the storm but that didn’t seem to be the case. If anything, it seemed to have gotten worse since they left the Carolina Coast and headed home.  
Kadlyn, his new bride was sitting in the passenger seat and Clyde could tell she was getting very sleepy. They had originally planned to drive straight home but that didn’t seem likely.  
“Next stop exit, I’m gonna stop,” Clyde said matter-of-factly. “I know you wanted to get home bug but I’m not gonna risk it in this weather. Besides, it’s almost supper time anyway. I’m starting to get hungry”  
Kadlyn just nodded. She agreed that driving home in this weather was crazy. “I don’t mind stopping.”  
Clyde reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He soon pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a motel. He pulled the car under the overhang in front of the office and ran inside.  
“How can I help you?” an elderly man asked him as he walked in.  
“I need a room, please,” Clyde said. “One bed. One night.”  
“Where you headed?” the man asked as he typed Clyde’s information into the computer.  
“Boone County, West Virginia,” Clyde remarked. “Was on our way home but the snowstorm caught us a little off guard so we’re stopping for the night.”  
“Storms supposed to get worse,” the man remarked. “You may be stuck here a day or two.”  
Clyde didn’t want to hear that. He needed to get back to tend to the bar and he knew Kadlyn wanted to get home soon. Nothing he could do about that now; least they were able to get a hotel room.  
Clyde thanked the man as he handed him the room key. He headed back out to the car. He piled their luggage on a cart as Kadlyn got out of the car.  
“Go on up to the room and get settled,” he instructed her with a kiss. “I’m gonna go park the car.”  
Kadlyn nodded and headed inside and up to their room. Clyde quickly parked the car and hurried inside, eager to get warmed up and eat some food.  
“Think I saw a burger place next door,” Clyde remarked as he sat next to Kadlyn on the bed.  
“In a minute,” Kadlyn said as she laid her head on Clyde’s shoulder, closing her blue eyes.  
“You feeling ok, bug?” Clyde asked her. “You’re not pregnant are you?”  
Kadlyn pinched his side. “I swear, you’re as bad as your sister, you know that? No, I am NOT pregnant. I’m just a little tired that’s all.”  
She rested her head in Clyde’s lap. Clyde ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t get us home before the storm hit,” he remarked. “Least we were able to get a hotel room though.”  
“S’ok,” Kadlyn said.   
“The front desk guy said the storm’s supposed to get worse. Mentioned we might be stuck here a while.”  
Kadlyn murmured her reply. Clyde tickled her side. She squealed in laughter, trying to wiggle away. Clyde just pulled her closer, peppering his face with soft kisses. He planted one on her lips, melting into the kiss.  
Kadlyn reached up and threaded her right hand in Clyde shoulder length hair. She sat up, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She climbed to her knees and straddled Clyde’s lap. Her hands pushed Clyde’s jacket off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. She then unbuttoned his shirt as Clyde removed her jacket.  
He tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. Kadlyn pulled off his shirt followed by his undershirt, her fingers grazing over his chest as her hands traveled to his belt. Clyde hitched his breath as Kadlyn undid his jeans and palmed his penis through his boxers.  
Kadlyn giggled at Clyde’s reaction. He tied to pull his jeans off with one hand but ended up falling back onto the bed. Kadlyn laughed as she fell with him, landing on his chest.  
“Shit,” Clyde said with a laugh. “You ok, bug?”  
Kadlyn kissed him on the lips. “Yeah, I’m fine. We sure are graceful, huh?”  
Clyde smiled and returned the kiss; he kissed her again. Kadlyn leaned down as she melted into the kiss.  
Clyde ran his fingers down her back, dipping them into the back of her jeans. He reached around with his good hand and undid Kadlyn’s jeans, sliding the fabric over her hips. His fingers grazed over the front of her panties, causing her to emit a tiny moan.  
She reached down and reached into Clyde’s boxers. She ran her fingers on the underside of his member. Clyde moaned into her lips. He reached into her panties and gently stroked her folds.  
Kadlyn shimmied out of her jeans and underwear and undid her bra. Clyde reached up and gently caressed her left boob, his large fingers making her nipple very erect.  
Clyde pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection. Kadlyn positioned herself over the throbbing organ. She slowly lowered herself onto his length.  
“Oh,” she moaned as her sex swallowed Clyde’s phallus, the feeling sending waves of bliss up her spine.  
Clyde rested his hands on her hips. He rubbed the thumb of his good hand on her skin, letting her take her time to adjust.  
Once, she was ready, Kadlyn slowly began to rock her hips, Clyde’s member sliding in and out of her with ease.  
“Fuck darling, you feel so damn good,” Clyde groaned.  
Kadlyn just closed her eyes, her head thrown back in pleasure as the tip of Clyde’s penis rubbed the walls of her cervix. She nibbled her on her lower lip, leaning slightly forward to get better leverage.  
Kadlyn quickened her pace, her hands resting on Clyde’s stomach while his hands rested on her hips. He slowly pushed himself up so that their chests were pressed against each other. Kadlyn wrapped her arms around Clyde’s neck while he hugged her close.  
“Oh, sweet Jesus, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Kadlyn moaned as she pumped her hips harder.   
Clyde just grunted as his own orgasm was building up.  
Soon, Kadlyn’s orgasm erupted through her body. She let out a scream as she twitched.  
Clyde followed shortly after, his warm cum shooting into Kadlyn’s pussy.  
The two of them collapsed onto the bed, panting as they came down from the high of their climax.  
Clyde just rubbed Kadlyn’s back as she lay on his chest. He moved her hair out of her face to see if she was alright and noticed she had fallen asleep.  
He smiled and carefully moved them so they were laying under the covers, still entwined in post-sex bliss.  
Dinner could wait.


End file.
